


This is not a vacation spot

by c3childs



Series: The Long Con [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack!Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3childs/pseuds/c3childs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He handles problems one at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a vacation spot

Long Feng knows that there is a problem with his plan. The war keeps making refugees, and they keep coming to Bah Sing Se. Eventually, they will have to be turned away. The City can’t be expected to take the entirety of the Kingdom into its walls. So there is a problem of space, and likely to be a rebellion among those who camp near Chameleon Bay.

So a truce then, a call for ceasefire and the laying down of arms on both sides. With the Fire Princess and her companions in his walls, Long Feng finds that he has much with which to bargain.

Of course he doesn’t expect it to last. He trusts that the Firelord and his delegates are lying and have every intention seeing them destroyed. Long Feng merely has to make sure that his plan happens first.

In the meantime, he finds himself with a wife, a flesh and blood Fire Nation noblewoman. The princess’s knife thrower. A symbol of good will and continued peace between their two nations.

Of course.

He finds that he doesn’t even have to take her to Lake Lagaoi in order for her to behave. She is quiet, cultured, and impassive. He appreciates that in her.

“Princess Azula wants this to work.”

That is all she says on the matter.

She is obedient, to an extent. He suspects that she would have objections to taking her to his bed. However, he has no time for such things. He leaves her to do as she wishes as he orchestrates her nation’s downfall behind civil meetings with other Fire Nation nobles and war officers.

All are watched by his Dai Li, even his wife. Especially his wife. Though she obeys, he doesn’t trust her, will never trust her. In fact, once he sees this war won, he is almost certain that he will have to kill her. She is too skilled with those knives and too hard to read, her loyalties questionable. Again, there is the lake, an option, but one of which he is now wary since that boy.

Besides, he doesn’t want a Joo Dee for a wife.

It’s too bad. He almost thinks that he might be able to like her.


End file.
